Merlin's Apprentice
by James MacPherson
Summary: AU KP Medieval. A thief travels to Camelot in search of riches, but learns more about his past and answers to questions about himself than he ever thought. Unfortunately Camelot now has its own dangers and needs a hero, but he's not what they expected.


Even though this story uses and will use bits and pieces from the Arthurian legends, it's mainly an AU KP Medieval. Not like any other AU's, which I will say, are done so much better than what I could do with this, but I'll still try to do the best I can.

* * *

Chapter 1: Long Slumber

The sun rose over the hills, shining it's light over the plains on the chilled spring morning. Birds chirping in the early hours of the morning. Woodland creatures scrounging around for food, or keeping from being food themselves.

The castle of Camelot sat in neafr silence as the people went about their morning. Within the castle walls was the town, where people performed some entertainment to earn money to feed their family. Children ran through the streets, laughing and having fun, despite their parent's stern calling out to their children to return and assist them with carrying the provisions that was recently purchased.

A woman gave a slight bow to another. "Good day."

"Milady." The farmer replied with a kind smile.

Several merchants conducted business of selling and trading their merchandise to others. They made offers for their wares when the original asking price seemed too much for the buyer.

Within the aged castle of Camelot, under the protection of the Sangraal, twelve men, the Knights of the Round table gathered. Several other people bore witness to the event as King Arthur, entered and slowly strolled through and stopped as everyone bowed in respect to their king. He continued through to stand in the midst of his noble Knights.

The king took in the sight of everyone and everything within the room until his gaze fell upon a man with long brown hair, and several traces of blonde mixed within.

His brown and red robes adorned the man, which was one of his features that made him well known throughout Camelot.

Arthur passed, and he nodded his head in complete respect to the man. His oldest and closest friend, Merlin.

Merlin returned with a respectfully nod of his own. When Arthur stepped past, Merlin followed him and but went to stand next to a doorway, allowing him to make a hasty exit. Every Knight sitting at the table stood as the king came to his spot at the renown Round Table.

Arthur stopped and looked around at the knights. Those he considered to be his equals. Such was the purpose and meaning of the table. Arthur unsheathed his sword, followed by the knights and held it up, with the tips nearly touching.

After a moment of silence, they placed their swords down on the table, and Merlin watched the scene unfold, like he knew what was going to happen.

Arthur then stood tall and proud as spoke to his Knights. "We come together this soloists, as we do each year, to bow our heads in thanks, in the boon of the Sangraal, it's grace, which makes Camelot the bright center of our world, and it's Justice, to keep us and all those within our influence, safe."

After speaking, Arthur and his Knights, raised each of their chalice in honor of the greatest and most sacred protection, and drank to celebrate the peace in their land.

Arthur turned back toward Merlin, and raise his chalice once again in thanks for all he had ever done for Camelot, and for what Merlin had done for him. For bringing Peace, Justice and Prosperity to their land.

Merlin returned with a kind smile, grateful that his power helped bring peace to a nation.

Arthur turned back to his Knights, and continued to speak. "We give thanks that we are worthy to harvest such glory. It's presence proves us with hope. We are bless to be so worthy."

Arthur continued speaking to his knights, his friends. "Knights!" Arthus said, and each of them took up their swords, and held them up in symbol of the vow to protect their Kingdom, and keep it righteous, and pure.

As Arthur continued speaking, Merlin excused himself, and left the room. Arthur was already aware of where Merlin was going, as he left every once in a while to rest.

Walking out of the castle in to the village, Merlin felt the sun shone brightly on him, as if the glory of the Sangraal were praising him for all he had done.

Merlin continued walking through the village, watching as people went to various stalls, buying food. Mothers kept their children close to them to keep them out of causing trouble. Even Knights were keeping watch, making sure Camelot remains safe. Squires were preforming duties and assignments so they could earn their knighthood and join the ranks with the other knights.

Merlin watched one of the Squires as he went straight to the gates. He was a small boy but Merlin could see great things for the boy's future.

"_The boy would become a good and strong Knight. Probably the best Knight Camelot would ever have."_

Soon Merlin walked beyond the walls, with the gate closing right behind him.

Merlin felt it was a good time to rest for a season, so he journeyed to a nearby mountain range until he found the cave he used quite frequently.

He entered and went straight to an antechamber deep inside. In the center was pool of water, which made an echoing sound as the drops of water fell from the ceiling. The roots of plants garnished the walls and ceiling of the cave.

"_The day I said 'goodbye' to Arthur was a glorious one. The fruits of the years. The battles, and the struggles we have won. It was the day when those struggles were, at last, behind us. And struggles they were. To bring light into the dark world Arthur and I had been born to. But even an Enchanter must rest for a while. Return to the source of his power. The bosom of the Earth. Let it heal and renew him. Safe in the knowledge that Arthur was on the throne, and the Sangraal shone upon Camelot."_

Merlin walked around the room, thinking of the past events and hoped that the peace that was about in the land, would remain when he woke up.

Merlin took a seat on a stone seat that he was able to lay back and rest his head, letting himself fall into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

Merlin slept peacefully in the cave for a long time. Nothing seemed to disturbed him from his slumber, like he was in a deep enough sleep. And that was how he planned it to be.

Then came the visions.

People celebrating, forgetting about the struggles their fathers went through to bring the peace they enjoyed and becoming corrupted in one form or another.

A man holding a small child he found in the tall grass, as if he found the baby after it was abandoned.

A woman dressed in blue robes, her head shrouded in a hood, holding her stomach like she was pregnant and kneeling over someone in a cave.

He saw the same baby in the grass but he was older and crying as his father laid on the ground, not even moving.

Then he saw the boy but grown into a young man, standing within a field of tall grass, looking through the field.

Merlin's eyes opened rabidly and he gasped as he sat up. His once smooth face had a beard that went down to his chest.

The cave was silent, with the exception of Merlin's breathing and the water dripping into the pool of water.

Merlin looked around and then he looked up. A water droplet hung onto the rock ceiling of the cave, like it was refusing to drop.

"What is this?" Merlin asked looking up at the droplet of water, then held out his hand as thought he was coaxing it to drop. "Don't be shy."

It was a very long moment before the droplet fell into Merlin's hand, and after what seemed like forever, it landed in Merlin's hand, and seemed to turn into a drop of blood upon impact, and splashed in many directions.

* * *

Merlin left his cave, staff in hand, and traveled a great distance through the field. He was confused by the droplet but push it aside when he felt that something was wrong with the season. It was to be Summer when he awoke but it felt more like it was Fall. That didn't make any sense to him. What could've happened? How could have he slept for more than a season?

"_I had expected to sleep for a season, but this felt more than a change of season."_

Merlin's movements through the plains were swift, in the direction of Camelot. He stopped to strech, popping the bones in his body to ease his sore body, then continued. He intended to see how his old friend was doing and the condition of Camelot. What could possibly happen in all the time he slept?

He stopped when he noticed a grave markersitting in the middle of the field and walked to it. He recognized the name upon the stone marker. One of the Knights of the Round Table.

_"Could I have been gone that long?"_

Upon reaching it, Merlin reached out with his hand and touched the marker.

He had move visions. Of war and bloodshed. The same child he had seen in a previous vision, and even Arthur celebrating the peace they had before Merlin departed.

Merlin pulled his hand back in shock and disbelief when one of the many mysteries he uncovered but brought upon him even more questions. "Forty years? How could I have slept for forty years?"

Merlin couldn't explain it. He only intended to rest for a season. But fourty years? He couldn't explain what happened or how he had slept longer than he intended.

He decided it was best to continued onward to Camelot before the storm started, but that seemed of little consequence. He needed to seek for answers to the questions he had.

* * *

Merlin finally found the dirt road that lead him back to his home, Camelot. Nothing seemed different or out of the ordinally. The land seemed undisturbed but as he drew closer, the scene was much different. The sign of battle was shown. Wagons were left to burn but has since ceased to burn. Several bodies were left. The only sound was the wind and crows, looking for a meal.

_"Was this the aftermath of battle?"_

Merlin sensed much cruelty that remained within the area. His eyes moved around, looking at the wreckage, of those that had been killed but left for reason unknown. His eyes stopped on the body of a young man.

_"The only witnesses remain silent."_

Merlin moved quickly, to get away from the sight, and the evil he sensed. It didn't take long before Merlin came to the bridge that lead to Camelot. He took in the sight, which was far different than the place he just came from.

Merlin crossed the bridge. It looked as if the battle came all the way to Camelot, and stopped. Various battle equipment lay scattered, and left untouched. It felt as if the battle didn't take place too long ago.

_"At least some things were as they should be."_

Merlin reached out and place his hand on the walls protecting the city, and felt some joy.

_"Still Standing. Not that they shouldn't be. I've enchanted each stone as they were raised. With the power to defend themselves from any outside attack."_

Merlin looked over and saw something that disturbed him. A skeleton littered the ground, next to a ladder that had been burned. The latter remained leaning on the walls.

_"But something, is wrong. Terribly wrong."_

Merlin sensed a tremendous battle. Hundreds of people, armed to the teeth, charging with the intent of destroying the great city. The people of the city defended themselves but the enemy kept coming. Several carried a ladder and placed it on the wall to climb in. The instant the ladder touched the wall, it burst into flames. The flames burned all the way down to the soldier. He screamed as he fell and was killed instantly.

Merlin was brought out of the vision as a guard shouted at him.

"Halt!" He commanded. "State your business."

"I am, a friend." Merlin replied to the soldier, with much calmness that even the soldier couldn't believe he was a threat.

The caslte gates opened, allowing the Enchanter to enter. It was time to find out what had happened during the last forty years.

* * *

There you have it. Short I know but it's more of a prologue, in a matter of speaking. The next chapter will be longer. Enjoy and please review. Let me know what you think. Reviews inspire me a lot.

If there is anything wrong with anything, please let me know and be specific.

Any questions, comments or concerns, just let me know.

How about a bit of trivia just in case:

1. The Holy Grail is known widely known as a cup or Chalice, but not really well known as a Stone that had fallen from Heaven called the Sangraal. I refuse to believe that it was a cup.

2. Squires were originally young men who aspired to the rank of knighthood.

3. Though Merlin would be called a Sorcerer, Magician or Wizard, I'll be sticking with Enchanter.


End file.
